


constellations

by springup



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car rides, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, lapslock, moon bin is a sap and loves his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: and even though they’re all miles and miles away from the place they consider home, bin truly has never felt as much at home as he does with minhyuk’s hand in his and dongmin just an arm’s length away, guiding them all, under the crescent moon and twinkling, glittering stars.





	constellations

bin isn’t exactly sure where they are when he wakes up from his short nap, sleepily rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his right palm and stretches the other half of his body to the best of his ability in the cramped car. it takes him another moment of trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes before he’s able to really, fully take stock of his surroundings beyond the tall trees growing around the road.

to his left, all he can see is the sun finally setting through said snow covered trees. the sky is a beautiful combination of burning oranges, warm reds, and pastel pinks and has never truly looked as beautiful as it does this evening. they must be somewhere just outside of pyeongchang, he assumes based on the surrounding scenery. though he’s not completely sure nor does he care, they decided to let the road take them wherever and this must be close to where wherever is. and to his right is lee dongmin, who has been sitting in the driver’s seat of his new, fancy name-brand car since they took off this morning. lee dongmin whose skin is bathed in the golden hour’s stunning light, whose eyes are illuminated in a way that make the irises look like warm honey, and whose sweet voice is filling the spaces in car that the music from the radio can’t. he looks ethereal like this and even though they’re miles and miles away from their dorm, bin still feels partly at home with dongmin so close. 

the other part that makes him feel at home is still asleep in the backseat. minhyuk is curled up in the large, warm jacket dongmin had given the youngest during their last stop for gas when he noticed him shivering (he had beaten bin to the punch, swiftly shrugging the heavy material off his own shoulders and settling it on minhyuk’s with a soft kiss to the cheek while bin had been busy paying for their coffees and snacks. grinning over minhyuk’s head as the three of them walked back to the car in a triumphant and nearly smug way that had bin childishly sticking his tongue out in response). minhyuk’s cheek smushed up against the soft faux fur trim of the hood and mouth slightly agape. he looks small and younger like this and bin prefers seeing him this way, relaxed and peaceful, golden skin caressed by golden light, and ashy hair messy and free of any product. he’s a different kind of ethereal than dongmin, who’s now trying to sneak glances at both of his younger boyfriends in the rear view mirror, but ethereal all the same. 

bin gives himself another few moments to admire the youngest before he figures it must be borderline creepy, even if they’ve been together for close to three years now, and he can start to feel the muscles in his neck straining at the awkward angle he’s positioned in. he catches dongmin’s gaze when he’s settles back down into his seat. offering a small smile before his hand, which the older takes easily, sliding their palms together and interlocking their fingers. attention easily going back to the empty road ahead of them once they’re all resettled. 

dongmin goes back to filling the silence of the car with the quiet singing of a song bin vaguely recognizes and continuing to drive them to wherever he pleases. while bin settles on studying the contrasts of all the gentle curves and sharp edges of dongmin’s profile against the sky that continues to darken just beyond the windows and metal doors of their little haven. 

it goes on like this until the crescent moon is hung high and proud in the star dusted sky. soon after his attention is stolen by those radiant stars, dongmin steals it back by clearing his throat and squeezing bin’s hand that’s still cradled in his own. soft eyes flickering away from the road for a brief moment to find bin’s face. an excited smile graces and brightens dongmin’s tired features, “we’re almost there.”

bin makes a small noise of surprise at the older’s words, an eyebrow raised in question. “almost where, dongminnie?”

dongmin’s excited smile somehow grows even brighter and bin thinks he might outshine every single star that hangs in the night sky. “it’s a secret, binnie!” honey eyes sneaking glances again. 

“so, you planned this from the beginning?”

“of course,” in a way it makes sense, dongmin was more of a planner rather than a person who’d wing things. the road to wherever must have a destination, the literal wherever, and dongmin was the kind of person to have a wherever in mind from the beginning. “i knew it was time for all of us to take a well deserved and needed break when even sanha was suggesting we take a vacation, plus jongsuk offhandedly mentioned this place when i went out with him and taehwan,” dongmin continues to tell him about the origin of the idea out of what he guesses is a mix of excitement, pride, and a little boredom and bin lets him rant with a lovesick smile plastered on his face.

soon enough the moonlight and starlight is replaced by faint artificial lighting that bleeds from the lampposts decorating a half-full parking lot. just beyond the small sea of metallic cars sits a lodge that’s warm and welcoming against the piles of snow surrounding it. it’s quaint and bin can understand why dongmin had gotten so excited over the idea of spending two or three days here, with just the three of them. 

“why don’t you wake minhyukkie up and i’ll get our bags out of the trunk? sound good?” after nodding in agreement, bin gets a soft kiss on his cheek and dongmin’s warm hand slips away from his as he sets off to face the cold to get their things together. 

waking up minhyuk is easy enough, a few shakes to his shoulder is enough to cause him to stir from his slumber. glassy, starry eyes blink back at him in the dim lighting and a deep, sleep-roughened voice asks where they are. he shrugs and nods backwards to the lodge sitting just beyond the front windshield. “dongmin’s definition of wherever.” his answer gains him a sleepy, sweet smile. neither of them get to say anything more, interrupted by dongmin hastily tapping against minhyuk’s window to warn him the door is going to be opening and sticking his head inside of the backseat. 

“come on, the car’s going to get cold soon and i want to check in before it gets any later.” that’s apparently enough to get minhyuk moving from his makeshift bed, still wrapped up in dongmin’s coat, minhyuk leans into the eldest side and clings onto the arm not full of their bags. two sets of loving eyes, warm honey and endless galaxies, watch quietly as he gets out of the car and joins the duo, holding out one hand for minhyuk to greedily take and one for dongmin to share the load of bags with. once the straps of one of the bags is tightly held in his hand, the trio begins to walk together towards the lodge and the break they’ll all enjoy and remember fondly. and even though they’re all miles and miles away from the place they consider home, bin truly has never felt as much at home as he does with minhyuk’s hand in his and dongmin just an arm’s length away, guiding them all, under the crescent moon and twinkling, glittering stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to introduce you to want i call my constellation ot3. again, i probably missed a lot of errors so if you see any let me know and i’ll fix them! also if you want to talk about these three (or really any astro pairing) you can find me on twitter @ changlnnles. thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed more late night fluff~


End file.
